


Your secret's safe with me

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in at the Avengers tower playing drinking games leads to much more serious conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your secret's safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Five. Based on the prompt "Story of my life + Things you said when we were drunk"

"Never have I ever punched Hitler," Natasha said, raising her shot glass toward Steve.

"That’s it, I'm out," Steve said, taking his shot. 

"Boo," Natasha and Bruce shouted after him, smiling at each other at their synchronicity. 

"Boy, you can drink," Bruce said, holding his head in his hands.

"You boys are just lightweights." Natasha giggled. It was rare that Bruce got to hear her giggle, and it was probably one of the most adorable sounds in the world to him.

Bruce went to speak before Natasha cut him off, "I know, you don't like to drink because of the Other Guy."

"Right. Him." At the mention of the Other Guy, Bruce felt his small buzz wearing down.

"Sorry, shouldn't mention him. One more drink, doc?"

"One."

"Good Doctor Banner," Natasha said, as if to a child and he chose to find it endearing.

"So, truth time: how much of my file have you read?" Natasha asked, sliding a shot to Bruce.

"None of it," he replied sincerely.

"Come on!"

"You read mine, I assume? And you were scared of me when we met. That's changed. I didn't want to have assumptions."

"Damn it, Bruce, do you have to be so good all the time?" Natasha laughed, and gently slapped his arm.

He said nothing, but raised her eyebrows at her.

"I had to read your file. Needed to be prepared."

"I guess that's true. Why bring it up anyway?"

"I wanted to know how much you knew. About me. About Russia."

"Nothing, that's not who you are now. Who you are now is a good agent and a good woman. Your past is over," Bruce said gently, moving his hand to put in on hers, before thinking better of it.

"I know. They used to handcuff us when we slept. Handcuff us to the bed. Children. Little girls."

"What? Oh, Natasha, that's so terrible. I can't-"

"Don't. You don't need to do this. Make me feel better. I've accepted it."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I am. But it made you the woman you are now. Look how strong you are. Look how much you've achieved. You should be proud."

"You're drunk," Natasha said, nudging Bruce with her elbow.

"Nope. Haven't touched a drop all night."

"But the shots!" She looked at the glasses and the bottles, then back to Bruce.

"You tried so hard to get Steve drunk, you barely paid any attention to me."

"That's not true."

"I'm not mad. Drunk Steve is always fun."

"Banner," Natasha huffed.

"Romanoff," Bruce mocked.

"I told you... I thought you were..."

"You thought I'd forget in the morning? Sorry. But you can trust me. Your secret is safe with me," Bruce said, and finally put his hand on her arm.

"I know I can," she replied, looking him directly in the eye, placing her hand on his.


End file.
